What would happen
by Ida Cippo
Summary: …If Faramir was send instead of Boromir? If Faramir was the one arriving at Imladris? If it was Faramir that was part of the nine?
1. Prologue

**What would happen…**

…If Faramir was send instead of Boromir? If Faramir was the one arriving at Imladris? If it was Faramir that was part of the nine?

**Warning: **This story had already been written by shieldmaidenofeorlingas, yet she abandoned the idea after having writers block. I asked and received the permission of writing the story anew. Some ideas are hers for I asked that she tells me her plans and mostly they Coresponded with my ideas, but the story is mine.

I would like to thank my friend and beta; Party in the Afterlife (if you like Beyblade go and see her story:))

I do not own the characters of the Lord of the Rings! They all are Tolkiens.

**Prologue: The younger of the two**

Denethor, son of Ecthelion, the lord and Steward of Minas Tirith and Gondor, sat upon his stone chair. His brown were knitted together in a frown as he looked at his two sons, Boromir the older and Faramir the younger one.

"Father," Boromir was speaking, his manners quick as always but courteous nevertheless "we have to go to Imladris for only there can be the riddle that has been send to us be solved if not understood. Have you not told us Imladris was the dwelling place of Elrond the half-elf mighty in wisdom and counsels? Let me seek this place and find the answer needed to help Gondor survive!"

Faramir stepped forward; his voice was calm yet steady and strong "Father, I ask you to give me leave to go to Imladris. None shall have to come with me, for I know that no men can be spared in these dark days."

Denethor looked upon his younger son, eyes cold and his face revealing nothing "No captain either, Faramir, and it is I who decide if men can be spared or not. Yet you ask to seek this task on your own and I grant it to you. Remember though that the roads aren't sure or save for Orcs have begun to spread. Take care to not let yourself be injured, my son."

Boromir, who had wanted to say something at the last words of his brother had been silenced by a hand of his father, he now spoke with kindness and worry "Nay, brother. You shall not go. I am the oldest it is upon me and my responsibility to do that task. If you cannot be persuaded against going then at least let me follow you. I couldn't bear the thoughts of having left you go without any defenses."

Faramir smiled at his older brother but his choice was made and unmovable. "Boromir you cannot leave. The men need you here. Our people need a strong captain. Gondor needs you. Also I had the dream more often than you; it is forever fixed in my memory. Do remember that I have been with the Rangers; I know how to travel alone and how to survive in the wildness. Please respect my wish, let me go and alone."

Boromir gazed at his brother his face worried but he finally smiled and pulled his brother in an embrace. The two walked away to prepare Faramir's voyage. Behind them the voice of Denethor echoed to them: "A chance to prove your valor, my son."

Outside the halls of their father, Boromir and Faramir looked at the great white city that spread at their feet. After taking a deep breath Faramir turned away and started walking to his chamber. His brother walked behind him in silence.

Only when they had reached the door did Boromir look at him into the face: "When do you plan on leaving?" After a thought Faramir answered: "Tomorrow at dawn. I do not wish all to see me leave, it would lower their moral."

"Faramir! The men love you as much as they love me. Do not throw your life away for a mere cause! Please promise me to take care and that you will return." With a sigh Faramir turned around and entered his chamber.

"Faramir, answer me!" Boromir called following him inside.

His brother didn't respond so he walked in front of him "Please my brother, please promise me. You know I care."

"Yes Boromir I know. I promise that I shall do anything to return." Faramir finally said and the brothers embraced once more. Together they traced the quickest and safest path for Faramir to take.

The sun had just begun to rise above the mountains and the sky was slowly turning from pale blue to a light blue, as a horse's hooves echoed on the paving stone of Minas Tirith. Faramir led his horse down the street his eyes looking strait ahead.

His brother was walking next to him. When they arrived at the doors of the White City, both halted and Boromir laid a hand on the arm of Faramir "Are you sure that you don't want any one to depart with you?" he asked and Faramir smiled.

"Brother it is time for me to go my way, my decision is made. Don't worry and keep Gondor safe!" With that he swung himself on his horse in flowing movement revealing his riders skills.

"Remember your promise, little brother and come back soon." Boromir stepped away as the horse jumped forward under the impulse his rider gave him. With an energy coming from being able to run freely, the horse brought his rider soon out of view and Boromir turned around, back into the city.

Faramir controlled his horse and riding on top of a hill brought it to a stop. Minas Tirith was shining in the waking sunrays, a white light even against the mountains behind it. He looked for long time at it, remembering every detail he could see. He knew that later, this image would give him strength and push him in the moments he was about to give up. For what motivates a man more then the thoughts of his home? After a few minutes he sprung his horse around and rode on, not looking back. The path was hardly visible in the grass but he knew the way, it would be later were danger of loosing himself would appear, when he would be outside Gondor.

First chapter ends here. If you like it, please review, and if you have any advice it's are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it!

Thanks to shieldmaidenofeorlingas who has given me advices for my story.

Disclaim: I do not own the Lord of the Rings nor the characters that are inside.

* * *

Faramir halted his horse on the path, letting it rest while he gazed in wonder at the sight in front of him: Rivendell or Imladris the house of Lord Elrond was bathed in midday sunshine. A power radiated from it, giving of a warning and a welcome at the same time. After having watched for a time he urged his horse forward into the heart of the city.

A single bell rang, and as a response Faramir stood up from his bank and headed for the porch under which he knew the council of Elrond was taking place. With a quick look around for a seat he sat down and took the time to closely inspect the other members that were already there.

Lord Elrond was in the middle of his household, two elves with different colors were sitting next to them, Glador a messenger of Cirdan of the Grey Havens and Legolas the prince of Mirkwood send by his father Thranduil the King. Sitting proudly next came two dwarves, Gloin of the Lonely Mountain and Gimli his son. Another man has also there; his cloths were the ones of a Ranger, torn and dirty yet he hold himself in a noble manner and his face was grave.

In came Gandalf followed, by the old Hobbit Bilbo and Frodo his nephew. Faramir had been hearing of his quest to bring something important to Imladris risking is life. He knew not what it had been, but he could sense that it had to do with the council and the meeting of so many different people.

The council went on, and Faramir learned about the Ring of Power, he listened to Lord Elrond tell about the last Alliance, the death of Gil-Galad and the King of Gondor. He knew the story well from the archives of Gondor yet he was fascinated to hear about it form one who had experienced it. And there he learned something he had not known: Isildur had taken the Ring and kept it. Courteously he waited until the Lord was finished before talking.

He spoke of Gondor and the desperate state they were in but also praising his people for their courage. Never did he accuse nor complain as he told how Osgiliath had been taken and finally why he was here and the dream.

"I came not to Rivendell to ask for help in war but find the answer to a riddle. Many times it appeared to me in a dream and once to my brother. A voice was crying these words in a clear voice:

_Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken _

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token _

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand._

"These verses were not clear to us and our father would only tell us that Imladris was also known in the world of men under the name of Rivendell. Seeing that this matter was important and our needs great I rode to find the place named in the riddle."

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you," said suddenly the man Faramir had noticed before. He took out his sword and cast it on the table revealing that the blade was broken into two. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

For a minute Faramir stood silent and watched the man with new interest before he asked "And who are you Lord? And please name your business with this matter."

Elrond spoke up at this moment "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, descended from Isildur through many fathers, chief of the Dúnedain in the North."

Without warning Frodo the Halfling jumped up crying out "But then it belongs to you and not to me at all!" But Aragorn stayed calm and said "It does not belong to either of us, but you are its keeper for the moment."

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo! The time has come. Hold it up, and then Faramir shall understand the remainder of his riddle." Gandalf said in a half commanding tone and half solemn.

Faramir looked at the Hobbit as he reluctantly drew out a golden ring and could clearly see it as it blazed in the light.

A fear rose in him: "Is this the doom of Minas Tirith? Has it come to that time when the Halflings bring out the Bane of Isildur?" he couldn't help asking out loud.

"Nay the words speak not of the doom of Minas Tirith but doom never the less for great deeds are at hand." Aragorn answered him, "The Sword that was Broken is the Sword of Elendil that broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his heirs when all other heirlooms were lost; for it was spoken of old among us that it should be made again when the Ring, Isildur's Bane, was found. You have seen the Sword of which your riddle spoke, what is you request now? Do you wish for the House of Elendil to return to the Land of Gondor?"

"My Lord I came here seeking an answer not to bring any request to anybody. Yet I shall not hide the fact that the help of the House of Elendil would be most welcome as we are pressed hard. I do not doubt your words about whom you claim to be." Faramir said his head held up proudly but his eyes were respectful.

This time it was Aragorn that looked at Faramir with a searching gaze but he nodded at the end and even a trace of smile appeared on his features "A new hour comes. I will come to Minas Tirith."

* * *

Here ends the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay here is the third chapter, and thanks a lot to shieldmaidofeorlingas who has

supported me till this point.

The company was getting ready to go away. Faramir watched the eight people whom he had agreed to follow into a quest that seemed to be impossible.

There was Gandalf the wizard, all clothed in gray with his staff and a sword hanging by his side. Faramir knew some of the powers of Gandalf as he had often spend time with the wizard when he came to Gondor and he felt better with the knowledge of having him with.

Then there was Gimli, a dwarf from the Lonely Mountains who had agreed to follow them at least to a certain point. Faramir had not many chances to meet a dwarf so he was regarding him with some interest as he bore his axe on his shoulder and other at his belt.

Four Hobbits came next. Faramir had heard tales of the Halflings but it was in Rivendell that he had seen the first ones of that kind and they had behind them a long and dangerous way so he knew not to underestimate them. Frodo, the ringbearer was the one the company was actually protecting and helping even if Faramir wondered if they would be any help apart in a battle because the hobbits had little swords but no real fighting skills.

There was also an elf with them; Legolas from Mirkwood who like Gimli had said he would come for a certain distance and maybe farther. Faramir knew of elves from books and tales and from Gandalf too so he knew of the incredible senses the elf posses. The bow of Legolas was his main weapon but he had also two long twin knives in his back.

Last there was Aragorn the lost king of Gondor. Faramir knew not how he should feel towards him. Surely it was the king that he had no doubt but why had he kept away from Gondor so long and why did the people know nothing about it? Yet also he had a trust in that man, armed with the broken sword that had been remade by the elves smiths.

Himself clothed in his traveling cloths of a Ranger, Faramir had his bow and a sword long but not of any inheritance.

The time came when they had to leave and Faramir could not help sighing. Aragorn who was next to him looked at him « Is something wrong Faramir? » «

«Nay my lord I just had the thought that if my brother was here with me, he would have blown his horn. And all who would have heard it would stand up for its call is mighty. »

Aragorn nodded but said nothing and quickly Faramir left his sad thoughts to listen to the lord Elrond who was telling them no oath was bounding them to stay with the company and when all the elves had bind them farewell the nine walkers left the beautiful city of Imladris behind them and turned towards their quest.

Their journey was not merry but not dark either. The hobbits would chat among them in low voices, Aragorn and Gandalf would discuss the road but thus was all, and even if bound by the same task the company did not really talk to each other.

Faramir always listen while their two leaders decided on the way to follow and he would some times give an advice about the road or if the path was safe. He slowly began to know his companions better.

Often he would then talk with Aragorn about the lands of Gondor, about the Shire he knew so little the hobbits were eager to tell him more and he even discussed with Legolas about the skill of archery. With Gimli he had little to ask or talk, as he knew nothing of the Loney Mountains or about dwarves at all.

After a long travel, at the morning of the fifth day the weather changed and the sun looked out as the clouds disappeared. In the south the dim shapes of mountains appeared. "We have reached the land called by men Hollin or as it was called long time ago when elves lived here, Eregion its name was." Gandalf said as they were gazing upon the waking land.

Faramir half listened as the magician explained to Pippin why the mountains were now in the south even if they had not turned. But as Gimli approached and spoke the names of the tops, Baraz, Zirak and Shathûr he looked up and murmured "Dark are the waters of Kheled-zâram."

The dwarf looked at him in wonder, "How Master Faramir did you know that? For it is indeed true." Faramir shook his head "I knew it from an old man who had traveled often and to whom I often went to learn about the far away countries." He smiled at Gandalf who had been standing close.

Gimli nodded, and looked at the mountains again.

Okay here it ends, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I apologise for the long time without any new chapters but I have been taken by school and my family. I thank shieldmaidofeorlingas greatly for supporting me. Here is the chapter:

Faramir stretched out happily his hands towards the fire. The company was merry, and the flames kept them warm. Also the pleasant thought of sleeping for no restricted time was adding to the good mood of the nine companions.

Yet he could not help notice that in all this happy talk, Aragorn was silent and restless. Faramir saw how he stood up, walked away from them to look west and southward, as if something was missing. When he turned back his gaze fixed himself on the company.

One merry hobbit, Merry called out to him "What is the matter, Strider? What are you looking for? Do you miss the East wind?" Faramir grinned, so he had not been the only one watching the Ranger. But he listened carefully to the answer as he too wished to know what was annoying Aragorn.

"No indeed. But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it."

Faramir was surprised; truly it was silent in these plains. He, as he knew not the country had not directly been disturbed by it, but Aragorn and Gandalf found it important and the company fell into silence as being order by the old wizard.

Sleep seemed to just have come over him, when he was awaked by voices. Faramir listened carefully as Aragorn told Gandalf about birds he called _crebain_ which were spying from the air. Apparently they would not pass through the Redhorn Gate, and his heart sank at that. Which way would they then take? He knew from what the council had reported that, the way he had taken was not sure anymore as Saruman had changed sides.

However the company kept going into the direction of the mountain, even if Gandalf and Aragorn went often away to discuss the path. Faramir wished to hear what they were saying but knew better then to spy on them. So he waited, knowing that at one point or another he would know what troubled their leader so.

Three days passed, the nine travellers, hiding while the sun was shining as birds kept roaming from the air, walking by night, the stars being their only light but Aragorn knew the way. Finally Caradhras, stood out in front of them.

There Faramir watched as Gandalf approached Aragorn to tell him something, but he was to fare to hear what the wizard said. But by the way they looked at the mountains and the head shaking of Aragorn, Faramir knew it had to do with the way they would be taking. He felt uneasy, for he had seen a spark of fear in the eyes of his king when Gandalf had spoken, and if there was something that scared the Ranger it must be horrifying and Faramir had no desire to find out what it was.

So when after a long talk they came back, and announced that it would be through Caradhras that they would pass, he felt relieved and gave them the advice of taking as much dry wood as possible.

The company walked on, quickly at first but soon their pace became slower as the way was twisting, and narrow. Also there was much damage down by fallen rocks, yet they managed to reach the foot of the great mountain as night was fully on them. But that was no the end of their problems, Faramir suddenly realised. Snow was now falling on them, and soon they could hardly see in front of them properly.

Gandalf stopped and asked Aragorn, "This is what I feared, what do you say now, Aragorn?" and the answer scared Faramir for it was "That I feared too, but less than other things." Even if Aragorn continued, Faramir wasn't listening any more, because of the wind that started blowing.

"Could this be a making of the enemy?" he thought out loud, before realising it. As his companions turned to him, he explained "We say in my country that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of shadow, at the borders of Mordor." Aragorn looked at him steadily and shortly Faramir wondered if he too had heard of these rumors when Gimli spoke, "His arm has grown long indeed, if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away." To which Gandalf answered "His arm has grown." And that was the end of all discussions.

For a short moment they rested and the storm died away, but it came back in force as soon as they set off again. Faramir was having problems continuing and he could see that the hobbits had the greatest troubles but that Gimli too was paining.

Voices! Voices in the wind! They all stopped, on a silent accord. Had it been only a trick of the wind, these shrill cries, and wild howls of laughter? Faramir didn't know but he saw how stones fell over their heads, crashing down next to them. "We cannot go any further!" he cried, "I know not if it is the wind or not, but there is some force at work here and the stone are meant for us."

He saw how Aragorn, standing next to him shook his head "I say it was wind, but you speak a truth. There are many evils that are unfriendly and have little love for those that walk on two legs. Even if they are not in a league with Sauron and been in this world for longer than him."

Gimli approved when Pippin asked miserably what they could do. Faramir moved over to him and helped him stand, as he had been leaning on his friends, shivering. Holding him close he offered him some warmth as the company decided that there was no place where they could take cover and so the best they could do was stay where they were.

He saw that the hobbits were in danger as the snow continued falling and he had to leave Pippin to help Frodo as he was nearly falling into a deadly sleep. When he had made sure that his friends were alright he turned to Gandalf, "This will be the end of the Halflings, Gandalf" he said looking at the old man for help "We must do something or I fear we shall all perish."

The wizard searched into his pack and gave him a leather flask "Just a mouthful for each," he instructed "It is very precious. It is_ miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting." Carefully Faramir went to each of them offering them the drink.

He saw that the hobbits found a new strength and felt relieved as he had grown to like those little merry folks. Gimli nodded his thanks as he took the drink, and Legolas even smiled. He, Faramir noticed, was not very disturbed by the storm. As he gave it to Aragorn, the older man looked at him with sharp eyes, but took the drink nevertheless, and Faramir bowed before handing it back to Gandalf. The old man gestured that he too should take a drink and so Faramir did.

Warmth seemed to spread through his body, sending away the weariness, giving him strength and hope back again. He smiled at the wizard and gave him the flask before going back to the Hobbits.

I felt that Faramir would be taking greater care of the Hobbits. Tell me what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

On goes the show! Thanks to those that follow this story! And as always thanks to Shieldmaidofeorlingas, who has given me her idea and is supporting me!

Faramir was standing between his friends, comforting the hobbits as best as he could. He marveled at the calm of Legolas. His respect of the elf was great and he wished to know him and his race better but he knew not how to approach him.

They were cold and the wind still hadn't stop, as a thought caught him, looking at the pony Bill. "What if we make a fire? Did you not say, Gandalf that it should be done if the choice should be between fire and death?"

The old man looked at him thoughtfully "Make a fire if you can. If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, they can see us then, fire or not."

The hearts lighten by this new the company gathered the wood they had carried along.

Yet be an elf, a dwarf or a human it was impossible to light a fire by these conditions and the high spirits fell again, until Gandalf picking up a faggot and speaking out a command light it, and a blue and green flame burned.

The wood burned fast, and the wind was still blowing. But the moods had risen and that was important, Faramir though looking at Pippin and Merry stretching out their hands towards the fire. The wood lasted longer than believed at first sight and Aragorn looked up.

"The night is getting old. The dawn is not far off." Even as Gimli made a remark that the sun would not shine through the clouds Faramir took a few steps away from the circle.

He badly wanted to see that it was true that the sun was coming, as he feared for the hobbits. They had stayed valiant through out the night and even when the fire nearly burned out but Faramir could see the fear in their eyes. It was a relief to see a clearer sky then the whole day and night before. He called to the others

"Have faith, the wind is nearly gone, and the sky is cleared than it has long been seen." They all agreed after Gimli when he declared that the storm would probably start anew if they ventured on. Yet going back was proving to be a harder task then first thought of. The snow was higher then the heads of the hobbits and nearly all signs had disappeared to tell where they had walked.

Legolas, after a quick look at the path, turned to Gandalf and said "If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you."

The answer was similar, "If Elves could fly over the mountains they might fetch the Sun to save us. But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow." Faramir smiled at the words of his old friend.

"But this does not take away our problem," he added looking at the snow "even if the men of this company could pass, the snows are high and the path narrow." He knew a way but he could not manage on his own as so he looked up at Aragorn.

"Faramir speak your idea." The man said and Faramir bowed slightly "I think, Lord that the strongest of us could seek a way. If we can reach the place where snow started falling on us, we are safe."

Aragorn looked back at him his eyes sharp and cold "Then let us force a path thither, you and I." he answered.

Faramir was tall, but Aragorn was slightly taller, but they were both strongly built and Faramir took the lead. He marched into the snow, and was soon toiling heavily, Aragorn close by. The snow sometimes reached them to the breast and they were forced to nearly paddle their way through. Slowly they came forward, as suddenly they heard the sounds of one running. Stopping to say the cause of this noise they saw Legolas running towards them.

Faramir had heard tales but he was still stunned. The elf, not wearing boots but light shoes, was running on the snow as if it was a firm ground. Shaking his head he continued his task. Aragorn said little and so Faramir focused on the path without saying much himself. At one point they were so deeply in the snow that they did despair but then Legolas came back running telling them the end wasn't far way.

Finally they had clear a way, and turned around to go back to the others, Legolas, light footed as always and not tiring was running in front of them and reach the others first. When they reached the company they just caught the words of Gimli about Caradhras not liking Elves and Dwarves.

Faramir laughed softly at this. "It is well then that men were with you and that even if not a good one they have made a path for all those that cannot run as fast and lightly as the elves." With that he bowed towards Legolas as a mark of his respect.

"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" Pippin said worriedly speaking, as it seamed, the thoughts of all hobbits.

Faramir breathed deeply and smiling reassuringly at the small hobbit he said "Have hope, we might be weary but both, Aragorn and I still have strength enough to carry the smaller people." As he said that he quickly sought the approval of Aragorn not wanting to say anything that the man wouldn't agree on. But without a word of protest Aragorn nodded and motion Merry to come over to him before lifting the hobbit.

Not sure how to interpret the reaction Faramir took Pippin on his back and followed his leader. Reaching the spot the snow was lower they put down the hobbits and went back to get the two others. Legolas stayed with them as he had had no problems going down as before. Meanwhile Gandalf had taken Bill and with Gimli on top and was marching down.

Not wanting to again impose his will on the Ranger Faramir waited until he had lifted up Frodo before taking Sam and following. But Aragorn slowed down and let him pass first which Faramir wondered but took gratefully because even he was tired and his strength was approaching his limit. As soon as Frodo was put down though, stones rolled down the slope, blinding the company with dust as well as scaring them.

"Enough, enough!" cried Gimli "We are departing as quickly as we may!" With painful limbs they did, seeing that birds were flying over them and nothing could be done against it they used the last resources they could master to go down. Faramir had the feeling that they had been defeated easily by the mountain.

I am not sure of what is going to happen in Moria, and Lothlorien but I am curious to know if any of you have ideas. Please tell them to me, I shall be very glad to read them. Else thank you for reading this story.


	6. Chapter 6

On it must go! Thanks especially to: who have been reviewing this story. Here is the next chapter of this story:

In the evening, after a second round of _miruvor_ a council was called by Gandalf, and even if all his weariness Faramir found himself highly awake as he though to know what it would be about. "We cannot, of course go on again tonight. The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest for a while." So Gandalf started. Faramir knew the answer to the question Frodo asked, where should they go then?

Back to Rivendell? No that could not be, that would mean the end, the ever ruling darkness, no Faramir would not that as a possibility. And so he said nothing even if the faces of his little companions clearly showed that it was they biggest wish.

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria." Faramir couldn't help but shiver. Gandalf had told him of these Mines and the tales had always left an impression of darkness and hidden dangers. As far as his memory could reach, the Mines had mean fear and he wondered if the way through Rohan was really that dangerous in comparison to Moria. He sight, he knew the answer: Yes it was, for if he knew not of Moria he knew of Saruman and that was a opponent to great for them to risk.

Before Aragorn spoke he asked "Can we not take the way around, through Isen, Langstrand and Lebennin?" And Gandalf turned to him. "Faramir, you know that time is too important to be wasted and that this way is too dangerous as it is being watched day and night be it from the enemy or Saruman. We also need to take cover after the event of the mountain, so let us go underneath where he least expect us to go."

"He might just as well less expect us to pass sp close to Saruman and danger." Faramir felt wrong to argue with Gandalf as he trusted the wizard and he was no coward. He would go into the mines but only if he was sure the other ways were impossible. "Faramir," Gandalf spoke in a softer tone "you know I would not lead you into Moria if there was another option or if there was no way out there. Dangerous it is, for sure, as there might be Orcs but most have been destroyed in the battle of the five armies and even if they are coming back Moria has chances of still being free. Plus in the deep halls of their fathers, dwarves can be found, even if the chances are limited."

Gimli spoke "I will tread the path with you, Gandalf! I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there-if you can find the doors that are shut." This gave Gandalf courage and he turned towards the other waiting when Aragorn spoke, surprising Faramir. So he had passed the Gates too, and came out alive! So Moria with all its darkness was possible to be crossed, and there grew hope in Faramir.

The hobbits though were still reluctant to go there, as Gandalf asked "The question is: Who will follow me, if I lead you there?"

"I will," said Gimli eagerly.

"I will," said Aragorn wearyingly, explaining that after his lead through the mountains it was his time to follow even if his last phrase send a doubt in Faramir's heart: "It is not of the Ring, nor of us others that I thinking now, but of you, Gandalf! And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

Faramir took his head in his hands and thought hard about the question. He knew that his resolution from before was the one he would follow, he would go against his heart surely but with his king and his friends. Racing his head he spoke slowly "I shall, like Aragorn follow you, against my senses into Moria, but I wish to make sure of the opinion of the other members of our fellowship." With that he looked at the hobbits and Legolas.

"I do not wish to go to Moria." Legolas stated. But Frodo had the wiser idea as he propose to wait until morning when they had taken a rest, and they fell into silence listening to the wind.

Aragorn leaped to his feet, shouting "How the wind howls! It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the mountains!" The company was awake in seconds at his cry. They knew that they had to find cover and fast.

But where to? The plains offered no cover, the mountain was no betterUsed to act quickly, Faramir cast a quick look but took all there was to see. The plains offered no cover, the mountain were no better. The only place left was the one they had just been deciding on. Aragorn had had the same analysis as he asked Gandalf "How far is Moria?" "There is a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crows flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs." Was the grim answer.

Without another word, Faramir took his bow in his hand, ready. He saw Aragorn had also loosened his sword. They position themselves on the hill they had been sheltering. A fire was light as it matter less now as they were discovered and the darkness would not help them.

The howling were getting stronger until one great wolf stepped forward and called out one time, as if he was gathering his troops. But Gandalf was unimpressed and standing up he spoke to the great beast in front of him. "Listen, Hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly is you value your foul skin." But Faramir did not take away his arrow from his bow, nor did he lessen the tension that made the arrow ready to fly. He knew the hounds would not leave, and was ready.

At the moment Gandalf stopped speaking, the wolf jumped and both Faramir and Legolas fired at the same moment, killing the leader on the spot. Aragorn and Gandalf went forward but the land was clear of the evil that had been there before.

Faramir lowered his bow, and saw that Legolas was watching him with interest. "My respect Lord Greenleaf! It was a nice shot, even in the dark." He said, wondering with which title he should speak to the elf as he was a prince. Legolas smiled at him "You forget that you too, hit target Lord Faramir. I beg you call me Lord Legolas if you wish to call me "lord"." With a quick smile in return Faramir turned to the hobbits, and comforted them as best as he could, telling them they should sleep so long they could.

Gandalf nodded at his words and they sat down in watch, leaving the hobbits fall asleep.

I tried putting more dialog in this chapter, how do find it? Any advice is welcome. bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Thanks to all the people that reviewed, and thanks for telling me about the mistakes, or giving advices. Here is the new chapter.

The attack came swiftly, and Faramir only had time to shout a warning before the first Wargs were on them. Because they were too close and he didn't want to run the risk of shooting in the dark, he brought out his sword, just as a chief attacked him. Jumping aside Faramir manage to avoid the beast and lashed at it.

As soon as he could he threw a look around, taking in all that he needed to be sure that the hobbits were fine, as much as the rest of his companions. He saw Aragorn kill another chief, Gimli swinging his axe and could hear, even in the noise of battle the bow of Legolas sing. It was then, as he was taking out his bow to shoot at some furtherer beast that he heard Gandalf's voice.

Turning around he saw the wizard, a great menacing shape like the monument of some ancient king of stone set upon a hill. The Wargs fled before him, as his voice rolled like thunder: _"Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!"_

There was a roar and a crackle, and the tree above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. A new strength ran through Faramir as he lunched himself, with the others against the remaining beast, the fire burning behind them, making their swords flicker in the light.

An arrow of Legolas, landing in the throat of a great chief finished scaring them and their enemies fled without coming back. It was only in the morning that the company saw that their opponents had not been normal beats.

"There is no trace left of the fight." Faramir said in wonder as he walked around the hill, picking up the arrows the elf had been firing.

"It is as I feared," the old wizard was watching him, as he went to Legolas giving him back his arrows before turning back to him "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!"

None argued and so it was done. Faramir looked up in the sky and marvelled to see all clouds gone

"It is as if the power that had commanded the snow had no use for it anymore" he whispered to himself.

"Nothing is sure, keep watch." A voice answered his thoughts and Faramir raised his eyes to meet the grey ones of his future king. Quickly he bowed again, before moving on.

"We must reach the doors before sunset, or I fear we will not reach them at all." Gandalf warned them.

"How far yet?" Faramir asked worried that another attack may come.

"Not much, but our path may be winding, for here Aragorn cannot guide us; he has seldom walked this country, and only once have I been under the west wall of Moria, and that was long ago."

He pointed south-eastward, told them the way they would take before urging them to hurry once more. Faramir followed without a sound. He had made his choice, now he would hope for Gandalf to know what he was doing, for the welfare of them all. But he trusted the wizard, and so did not fear his leading.

But even as Gimli moved forward to be walking next to Gandalf, the river that they searched in sign of the path remain hidden, and the day passed as the company searched, without meeting anything alive, but in their hearts they all knew that at night things would be different.

But finally Gimli gave a cry, calling them at his side. The channel was dry, not much more than a trickle of water passed on the red-stained rocks.

Yet Faramir saw that it had not always been so "Gandalf!" he cried "Is this river the one you searched for?"

"Yes the Gate-stream, they used to call it. But what happen to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy."

A shiver passed through the company at the thought of what being or force could have changed that river to the state it was now. Responding to this Gandalf pushed forward, they were late. And they hurried even if they were beginning to tier. Taking only a brief meal and a short rest the urged forward till the road they had been following changed direction and shape. Gandalf gave a relieved sigh, and told them it was the right path even if the changes to the place were dramatic; he knew it to be the path he had walked long ago.

Up ran Gimli his patience running low, followed none the less swiftly by the rest. Yet there was no sign of gate or entrance, not a fissure or crack in the rock around them.

It was with surprise that Faramir looked around, wondering it was the right place after all, but Gandalf was speaking "There are the Walls of Moria, and there the Gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which he have come."

Looking in the direction Gandalf was pointing Faramir saw a lake whose waters did not reflect the sunshine rays, laying still and dark. The way was blocked. Across this lake none dared to, for it gave an uneasy feeling just at the sight of it. Gimli knew a way around it, but the discussion brought up the problem of the Pony, Bill the one Sam loved dearly. Gandalf said he could not enter the Mines and listening Faramir knew also that this was true. Yet his hearts tightenrd at the thought of leaving the brave animal behind.

Taking their strength together the company marched on, with the greatest speed they could muster, reaching a creek were the water was only ankle high at the edge as Gimli reported. Faramir was grateful for his boots as he saw the dark unclean water. He waited for Sam, who was leading Bill as they both heard a faint noise sounding like a fish had chosen this moment to break the surface of the lake. When he turned, his hand ready on his sword, Faramir saw ripples, black-edged with the shadow in the waning light: great rings were widening outwards from a point far out the lake. A blubbering sound reached their ears, as now the whole company was watching and listening, and the silence came back just as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind clouds.

Now I made great efforts for this conversations so please tell me if or not I should continue like that. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, again. First I would like to thank

**RavenRose**, I tried e-mailing you but the address wouldn't work…

**Celebne **for the encouragement

**Time and Fate **for the advices, ideas as well as critics

**Nienor Niniel **for the compliments

**Jewelledhunter **who had the idea first.

Here is my new chapter:

"_Speak, friend, and enter_? What sense does this make?" doubtful Faramir gazed at the doors in front of him. He could translate the words but not the meaning and he was wondering if maybe this was not the meaning he was searching for.

"That is plain enough," said Gimli with a meaningful glance in his direction as if warning him to disagree, "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, even if Faramir could see his brows knitted in thought "these doors are probably governed by words." And Faramir could only bow to the knowledge the old man possessed.

A smile passed his face when he heard the cry of disbelief that came from the hobbits when they heard Gandalf did not know the password, and he saw the same smile on Aragorn's face and knew that the man, like him knew better than to stop trusting Gandalf.

So he went next to Pippin and whispered in the little ones ear "Worry not, Gandalf may not know the password but he will find it. Else he would not have brought us here."

Pippin looked at him wondering and Faramir laughed softly "Trust me little one, he knows more than we all together, maybe only Legolas has as much knowledge as him."

"You honour me," a soft voice said next to them, and Faramir saw that Legolas was standing next to them "but Mithrandir posses more wisdom than I, even if I have walked on this earth for longer than you can count."

Pippin was now looking with a half frightened half fascinated face upon the two standing next to him. "Well," he said, "At least I know now that what ever happens I can do little to help."

"Don't say that little one." Faramir told him gently, resting a hand on the shoulder of the smaller one, "You have a role in this company, a perhaps greater one than me. What good is a warrior if he forgets what he is fighting for? You on the other side cannot forget where you came from; you bring the joy of your country with you."

Pippin blushed before looking at the tall and proud man in front of him "But you too will never forget will you? Isn't it to save your country that you came with us?"

"Yes, yes I did little one," Faramir laughed "For I believe that the ring must be destroyed to save my country and the whole of Middle Earth, but many may not think likewise and some would want to use it."

His face was sad when he said that and the elf and the hobbit sensed that he knew a person who thought in the way he had just told. But his face also showed a determination to fulfil his task and Pippin touched his arm.

"Thank you Faramir, I think that I understand better know what to think." With that they all turned around as Gandalf sat down, throwing away his staff unto the ground. The wizard seemed to not have found the password and was now in deep thoughts. The group knew that it was better if they left him in peace and so they waited, patiently.

At distance they could hear the sound of howling and unconsciously they all gathered closer to each other seeking the comforting presence of another. Faramir stood next to Aragorn, a few steps behind; both were watching the lake in front of them. Waves were coming to the shore, as one had thrown a stone in it. But more than the waves it was the whole aspect that created the feeling of danger Faramir felt each time he looked at the dark waters.

"I hope we did not disturb whatever the darkness hides in its depth." He finally said to his king, not really awaiting an answer but still wanting to speak to this man he hardly knew.

"I hope so too. I don't like the look of the place." Aragorn turned to him. "Until we find ourselves inside I want you to keep a close eye on this lake."

Faramir did not wish to disagree and accepted the order with a nod, even if it felt strange. Aragorn had not commanded him truly but he had known that Faramir would do as he told him.

"Were you a long time with the Rangers?" Aragorn suddenly asked, and Faramir turned to him in surprise.

"Yes, well I command a group of them in the area of Cair Andos, and I have learned much from them along the years. Why do you ask?"

"I saw your bow, it was in a recognizable fashion but your cloths, even being used to travelling were not the ones of a Ranger." Aragorn answered and turned back to watch the waters. Faramir could only wonder if there had been a reproach in the words of his king but he would not ask. His relation with his kinsman was not the best, he could admit this but it did not lessen his admiration and lower his respect of the man.

Suppressing a sight, he turned away. In doing so he saw the watchful eyes of Legolas as they gazed upon him and Aragorn.

I know that I didn't move on very much in the story and that most of the dialogue here is invented but I wanted Faramir to have this reassuring effect on Pippin and the rest of the Hobbits. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and will have a happy new year! Here is my new chapter:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the most unthinkable sound that brought all of their attentions back to the old wizard: he was laughing. "I have it! Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer."

To the astonishment of his companions, he spoke in a clear loud voice "_Mellon!_"

The star shone out briefly and faded again. Then silently a great doorway was outlined, though not a crack or joint had been visible before. Slowly it divided in the middle and swung outwards inch by inch, until both doors lay back against the wall. Through the opening a shadowy stair could be seen climbing up steeply; but beyond the lower steps the darkness was deeper than the night.

None moved for a moment, as the view of the Moria filled them with fear and wonder. "Friend" Faramir whispered, "What a strange password indeed."

"Those were happier times," Gandalf strode forward without one glance at the others, sure they would follow. Faramir came last; he still kept his gaze on the dark waters. It seemed to him that the waves were becoming stronger, and he preferred walking with his back to the doors so be to sure nothing attacked them.

Alas, a cry of pain from Pippin when he stumbled on a rock. It was the moment that Gandalf stepped on the first stair. Frodo was seized by the ankle and fell with a cry, the pony Bill neighed in fear and dashed away, while the company turned to see a long, green snake like arm dragging Frodo towards the waters.

Sam had been the first to react, and was furiously slashing the arm with his sword to make it let go of Frodo, while Faramir was rushing to his aid, followed closely by Aragorn.

At the moment Sam cut the arm away he barely had the time to help Frodo up when twenty others came out, water splashing everywhere. They slammed into Faramir who had nearly no time to block the blow with his sword. The quick reaction of Sam, who was half dragging, half helping Frodo away, made enough room for Aragorn and Faramir to fight off the arms. Legolas had meanwhile brought Merry and Pippin inside and was now running to help the two men.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" shouted Gandalf who had come back from the inside of the mines. With a wide and furious slash Faramir cleared the path before him and he ran forward, Aragorn by his side.

They reached Legolas who had been covering them and all three ran inside, pass the doors pulling the others with them deeper in the mines. The long arms, crashing against the walls tried following them, but soon it had damaged the doors and the construction fell upon it.

It was only when they heard nothing any more that the company breathed again but the fear of the attack did not lessen directly and they were in complete darkness. Faramir realised no one was speaking and so he stepped slightly forward and the sounds echoed all around them, "Gandalf! What now? We cannot go back anymore but the way ahead lays in darkness, what can we do?"

He heard the distinguished sound of the staff of the wizard hitting the ground when suddenly a small light shone. After blinking several times Faramir realised in wonder that it was the staff that gave radiance.

"I shall guide you! Follow my staff." The wizard answered, when Sam gave a cry: "Bill! Poor old Bill, I left him behind with that monster!"

"Don't worry," Gandalf said in a warm voice to the hobbit "I saw him run away. He will find his way." But even then did Sam look tired and morose.

"Let us sit and rest and have something to eat, here on the landing, since we can't find a dinning-room!" Frodo's voice spoke from behind and Faramir turned to him. The hobbit was shaking but he was better if he could already think about eating.

The proposal was welcomed by all; and they sat down the upper steps, dim figures in the gloom. While the others talked about how long it would take to cross Moria. Faramir climbed the first stairs ahead and listened. Relieved that he heard nothing he turned back to the others and said "I know not what creatures live in Moria but none have chosen to come now. I believe it would be time to go on, let us not push our luck."

Gandalf agreed and they stood up eager to get the journey over as quick as possible, and were willing, tired as they were, to go on marching still for several hours. It was going to be a long and tiresome quest.

------------- ------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------

Sorry I have to stop here, but the inspiration is missing slightly and so I had to finishe. Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I am very thankful to all of you that reviewed and encouraged me to go on with this story. I will try my best to keep this story on the level you expect it! Here is my new chapter:

----------------------------------------------------

Gandalf walked in front, as before. His staff was in his left hand and in his right was his sword, Glamdring. Behind him came Gimli, his eyes glinting in the dim light each time he turned around and Faramir got a glimpse of him. Next came Frodo who had his small sword drawn too, which surprised Faramir since until now the hobbit had been avoiding it use as much as possible. He promised himself to ask Frodo when the time allowed him too.

After Frodo was Sam, as faithful as a shadow, always behind his master to help him or to talk to him. Many times Faramir had seen the two talking quietly to one another and Frodo always smiled afterwards and seemed to have gathered more strength. He was grateful and happy that Sam was there as he and the other warriors were too occupied listening out for enemies that they hardly had time to watch over the other members as well.

Legolas walked after them and behind him came the two younger hobbits. Pippin and Merry had been quiet since the beginning of the journey and Faramir started to worry about them. As he walked just behind them, he was able to help them, as obstacles crossed their path.

Yet he was himself not very at ease and this came not only of the darkness they were walking in but also from the fact that his king walked behind him. It seemed to Faramir that his each moves was watched, which made him nervous. He wasn't sure if Aragorn was really watching him but in the darkness he couldn't tell if the grey eyes were on him or on their leader at the front.

The way in front of them twisted and turned as if it had been made by the huge body of a snake. It varied between descending and staying levelled; the air growing hot and stifling, without being foul. Many times they felt the current of a breeze of cooler air on their faces, making them assume that there were other paths along theirs.

They paused at different times trying to move on as much as possible but not able to shake off completely the weariness that slowed their movements. At one of this pause Gandalf was talking to Gimli, while the others were waiting anxiously.

Faramir saw how Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo were looking worried at their leader, fear clearly written on their faces. He wished to comfort them but he didn't know how. Still pondering about it he heard the steps of a person coming next to him. Turning he met Aragorn's eyes.

"We shall move on soon," The man spoke to him in a whisper and Faramir nodded, "Gandalf will find his way even in the worst cases, I trust him," His king added and Faramir nodded again

"I do too, but please, my king, could you tell the same thing you said to me to the hobbits? They are as worried as the rest of us and even if they know Gandalf, I believe that they haven't heard the same tales as I did."

Aragorn looked at him in silence, till Faramir wondered if he would ever learn to say something without causing the silence of his king and Aragorn smiled warmly at him.

"You are right!" he said with a little laugh "They know him for his fireworks more then for his greater actions. I will speak to them and the rest."

Relieved that it had gone well, Faramir relaxed slightly while listening to Aragorn inspiring confidence again to his companions. He saw the relieved look in Sam's eyes, the smile Pippin and Merry managed and the approving look Legolas send him. He knew that they were indeed lucky to have Gandalf as their guide, but now they all knew.

There were two sorts of danger in the dark mines, one being the creatures no one had yet seen or heard but that surely lived somewhere, the second being holes, pitfalls, dark wells, fissures, chasms and cracks that appeared out of no where. They became more and more frequent and the company slowed down, exhaustion nearing.

Faramir, who was keeping watch as always, realised that no one was speaking or if it was necessary was using the softest whisper, and the only sound that accompanied them on their march was the sound of their steps were the wooden sound of Gandalf's staff, the dull stump of Gimli's boots, the for ever light steps of Legolas, the patter of the hobbits heard only because there were many of them, his own steps resolved but soft and finally the slow and firm, long stride of Aragorn.

They had all nearly reached the limit of their capacities when Gandalf came to his first serious check. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages: all led the same general direction, eastward; but the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" said Gandalf and after searching with the light of his staff for anything that might help him choose he spoke again: "I am too weary to decided, we better halt here for what is left of the night."

They found a stone door next to the arch. Merry and Pippin pushed forward eagerly but were stopped by Gandalf, as he warned them of the dangers there could be and passed first.

When all had passed the door he pointed his staff to the middle of the floor, "There!"

A large round hole reminding of a mouth was on the ground.

While Aragorn told Merry to always let the guide pass first, Faramir watched Pippin. The hobbit seemed attracted to the hole as he did not unpack his blanket but moved closer to the edge.

"Pippin, wait." He called softly to not scare the hobbit unintentionally and was relieved that the hobbit looked up to him. "What do you wish to do? You know that a fall would cost you your live." He said sternly and Pippin lowered his head.

"I meant only to look at it to know its depth." He said in an embarrassed voice, and Faramir smiled but added, his voice still stern:

"Please do me the favour of not risking yourself like that anymore! We would have lost an important member of our company had you fallen."

At this Pippin raised his head and seeing the smile Faramir offered him smiled back, "I promise sir!" he said with heart and moved away.

-------------------------------------------------------

As in the book the scene with Pippin throwing a stone has little importance I hope you will forgive to have taken it out. Thanks for reading and till my next chapter ;)!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I didn't update for so long I hope you forgive me but we are having important tests at school and, well I needed the time. So here is my new chapter, I hope you guys like it!

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

They fell asleep after having determined who would take the first watch. It was Pippin. He sat on the ground looking steadily at the hole in the ground as if trying to summon some creatures out of its depth, but at the same time fearing it. Faramir was laying on the ground watching him for a while before standing up, a tired smile on his lips, and walking up to him.

"Get some sleep Pippin," he said softly as the hobbit looked at him curiously, "I will take over your watching; you may rest."

Pippin was about to protest but at the same time, his jaw muscles relaxed into a jaw, making Faramir's smile wider: "Go on little one. There is no shame in sleeping and resting."

Convinced Pippin stood and rolled himself together a few feet away. Soon Faramir was sure he fell asleep and resumed his watching. He did not have a hard time keeping his eyes open but his ears seemed to play tricks on him, as he could have sworn to hear soft footsteps here and then. But nothing came and he kept looking into the darkness with vigilant eyes.

Faramir couldn't tell how long after he had taken over, Gandalf walked over to him and in a similar manner told him to go and rest. Faramir was grateful for he was tired and drifted off to sleep as soon as his back was against the stone floor.

It was Gandalf who roused them all from sleep. He had sat and watched all alone for about six hours, and had let the others rest. "And in the watches I have made up my mind," he said. "I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left-hand way; there is foul air down there, or I am no guide. I shall take the right-hand passage. It's time we begin to climb up again."

They walked on for long time; resting only briefly, when, as they were thinking about a sleeping place, suddenly the walls to right and left vanished. They seemed to have passed through some arched doorway into a black and empty space. There was a great draught of warmer air behind them, and before them the darkness was cold on their faces.

Instinctively they gathered together for warmth and security. Faramir felt the back of Legolas against his, and to his right was Gimli, recognisable by his small statue, while the hobbits and Aragorn were left from him. They were all behind Gandalf who seemed untroubled. He spoke; apparently he had found the right way. He warned them at he would risk real light, and Faramir felt his heart beat in anticipation at what the light would reveal.

For a brief instant there was a blaze like a flash of lightning. Great shadows sprang up and fled, and for a second they saw a vast roof far above their heads upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them and on either side stretched a huge empty hall; its black walls, polished and smooth as glass, flashed and glittered. Three other entrances they saw, dark black arches: one straight before them eastwards, and one on either side. Then the light went out.

Faramir felt disappointment when the light disappeared. He had heard of tales of Moria and he had been walking in its darkness but this was above everything. It was a culture of stone, carving and roughness such as the dwarves it represented. Additionally he felt very small when remembering the high roof and the impressive pillars holding it. Last he felt melancholia that such a beauty was hidden in darkness and would probably never be seen by others; that such effort to achieve this art was lost in the depth of the fear the name Moria inspired. He hoped that, should he ever live through this, he would be able to pass on the tale of the grand hall of Moria in the middle of the darkness.

Even as Gandalf spoke to them about their path for tomorrow, Faramir kept seeing the shadows being chased away by the light of Gandalf's staff. When the other had settled to sleep, he went over to their leader.

"Gandalf, please, can we risk light again?" He asked in a low voice. Gandalf set on him his piercing gaze but Faramir didn't look away.

"Why are you wishing for light Faramir?" he asked finally. Faramir thought before answering.

"Never before have I seen such a beauty as the hall in which we stand now. The plains of Rohan with the wind roaming wild, the fields of Ithilien, even the White City Minas Tirith in all its dignity, neither has brought upon me this impression of perfection. This is my reason to beg you to let me set my eyes upon it again once more, yet should you say that the danger is too big and the risk cannot be taken I shall not push you further." Having spoken he waited for Gandalf's response.

The wizard looked at him, before his features eased into a smile, "Ah Faramir you still are the boy seeking news about foreign lands and famous heroes. For you I shall, as no danger seems to be near, light once more the great hall for you to keep it in mind. But I warn you once and only once will I do this." He stood and raised his staff.

Again Faramir felt a chin of excitement as the lighting showed him the carving in the stone, the curves of the pillars, the majesty of the hall as if made for kings. Again the light went out, and Faramir stepped back. He saw the wondering looks of Gimli as the dwarf had been standing close enough to hear his words, and of Legolas whose hearing was too sharp to have missed his request and who obviously didn't feel well in the cave.

But he also saw Merry smile, same as Frodo and was glad without really knowing why.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

I end here. I realised that I changed a lot from the book but this chapter is influenced by the movie where Moria always left an impression on me ;). I hope you liked it, please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

It took me so long to finally manage to update, I am seriously sorry! I don't know if I will be able to continue writing this story but I will do my best. Here is a very short chapter but a chapter none the less:

It was the light that shone through the high windows carved in the stone that woke Faramir. Apart from Frodo and Pippin all were awake speaking softly above the sleeping hobbits. Approaching with great care so that no sound he made would wake them he joined the others and listened to Gandalf speaking about the way to take.

Soon both hobbits woke, Pippin first and Gandalf announced that they were on the east side of Moria, and his words "Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us." Warmed the hearts of everyone, only Gimli was grim.

"I shall be glad," he spoke in lower tones, "I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it had become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here." Yet Faramir knew the real meaning behind the dwarfs words, he was hoping Balin had never came to Moria. Else the only reason there was no sign of him and his companions was that he was dead.

Those dark thoughts are made for this morning, Faramir told himself critically. But he was relieved when Gandalf spoke of walking on, as he had growing feelings of unease since thinking of the kindred of Gimli and his sense of foreboding told him of a danger ahead. Not wanting to alarm the others for no reasons, as for now no signs of uproar had shown he slowed his steps till he was walking next to his king.

"My lord," he whispered and Aragorn turned his head towards him, grey eyes resting on his face, "I have a feeling of danger ahead of us. I do not wish to cause panic yet I do not wish us to walk into a trap either. Tell me, should I warn Gandalf?"

Aragorn looked deeply at him and when he spoke his voice was soft too, "You are gifted with a clear and long sight, I see that the blood of Westernesse still runs true in your family. Go speak to Gandalf, I have a feeling similar to yours."

Faramir was about to quicken his steps to catch up as quickly as possible but he stopped in his movement as he realized what effects that would have. Should one of the younger hobbits have seen him talking to Aragorn in low voices and then see him hurry towards Gandalf they would know. Or at least they would ask questions.

So he breathed in calmly and slowly increased his speed. He went to Pippin and Merry to encourage them, and to make them smile. Continuing his slow procedure he went to Sam and Frodo, this time though he refrained from touching Frodo knowing that the hobbit would probably stiffened under his touch, as the Ring haunted his mind. So instead he spoke words of comfort to both hobbits, offering help to Sam in carrying his packs which was kindly refused.

Now he reached Gimli, but Faramir was lost for words or actions he could do towards the dwarf. His steps slowed down on their own accord. He knew from deep within himself that the other dwarves were dead, that they had failed to deliver Moria from the darkness that loomed in its passages. But he could not say that to Gimli. Instead he increased his steps and joined Legolas who was walking a head of the dwarf.

There he let go of the breath he had been holding and faced a similar problem concerning the elf. Legolas had from far the keenest senses of them all, and was a mighty warrior, it wouldn't be right to keep away from him the knowledge of danger. So taking another deep breath he turned his head only to see Legolas smile at him.

"Go to Mithrandir, I know already." As Faramir could, in a moment of complete surprise not say a word nor make any movement the elf's smile increased, "If I cannot see well in the dark, my ears are still as sharp and no whisper of human throats goes unheard." Faramir could only nodded his head in agreement too lost for words in embarrassment.

They were now in a wide corridor. As they went along it the glimmer grew stronger, and they saw that it came through a doorway on their right. It was high and flat-topped, and the stone door was still upon its hinges, standing half open. Beyond it was a large square chamber. It was dimly lit, but to their eyes, after so long a time in the dark, it seemed dazzlingly bright, and they blinked as they entered.

Faramir had reached Gandalf and had told him in a few, precise words about his shared worries with Aragorn. Gandalf made a sign to show him he had understood but soon he was walking forward again to come and stand next to Frodo who was bending over a table upon which the light fell directly: a single oblong block, about two feet high, upon which was laid a great slab of white stone.

As Faramir heard the words Gandalf spoke, he knew his first fears had been proven true, Balin was dead. Gimli cast his hood over his face.

I am seriously sorry, but I have a terrible time at school right now with exams raining on me constantly. I hope that I will be able to finish this story soon without disappointing you too much. Anyway thank you a lot for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

The company of the Ring stood in silence beside the tomb of Balin. Faramir could see from the worn out faces of the others that they were brooding over dark thoughts; Frodo especially seemed to have even longing in his eyes as they passed over the white stones of the tomb. Not longing for death, but for peace and rest.

At length they stirred and looked up, and began to search for anything that would give them tidings of Balin's fate, or show what had become of his folk. As Faramir inspected the room, his mind was already remembering the different doors and the possible exists. There was another smaller door on the other side of the chamber, under the shaft.

Sam, who was currently gazing towards one of the many recesses cut in the walls, suddenly called out. The company was at his side in an instant. Beside the shattered lid of one large iron-bound chest, lay the remains of a book. Gandalf lifted it carefully, but the leaves crackled and broke as he laid it on the slab. Faramir turned away then and continued his inspection of the room, followed by Aragorn. Frodo and Gimli were standing next to Gandalf while the rest of the hobbits crowded around them; Legolas was standing close by too.

By both doors Faramir could now see that many bones were lying, and among them were broken swords and axe-heads, and cloven shields and helms. Some of the swords were crooked: orc-scimitars with blackened blades. At last Gandalf looked up.

"It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk," he said. "I guess that it began with their coming to Dimrill Dale nigh on thirty years ago: the pages seem to have numbers referring to the years after their arrival." The company listened to Gandalf as he read out loud the beginning, with only Gimli interrupting once. They listen on as Gandalf turned the pages, leaving many pages out that were too damaged to be read.

They heard with horror the end that Balin met at the hand of an orc, and the following events that lead to the numerous deaths of Balin's folk.

"_We cannot get out. The end comes_, and then drums_, drums in the deep_." Gandalf continued reading, "I wonder what that means. The last thing written is: _they are coming._" With the silence that accompanied those last words a sudden dread and a horror of the chamber fell on the company. The hobbits flinched when Gimli's voice echoed around the empty room.

"_We cannot get out_." He muttered, "It is well for us that the pool had sunk a little, and that the Watcher was sleeping down at the southern end."

Gandalf was already pushing them into moving forward again. "We must say farewell to Balin son of Fundin. We will take this book, the Book of Mazarbul, and look at it more closely later. Come, let us go! The morning is passing."

Glad to be leaving the Chamber of Records, Faramir turned to their guide, "Which way shall we go?" he asked.

"Back to the hall. I now know where we are. This must be, as Gimli says, the Chamber of Mazarbul; and the hall must be the twenty-first if the Northend. The Twenty-first Hall should be on the Seventh Level, that is six above the level of the Gates. Come now! Back to the hall!"

Gandalf had hardly spoken there words, when there came a great noise. A rolling _Boom_ that seemed to come from the depths far below, and to tremble in the stone at their feet: _Doom, doom_ it rolled again, as if huge hands were turning the very caverns of Moria into a vast drum. They sprang towards the door in alarm. A great horn was blown in the hall, and answering horns and harsh cries were heard further off. They could hear a hurrying sound of many feet.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out." Said Gimli, and for one terrible moment Faramir felt the echo of those words around him. These were the words written in the Book of Mazarbul. But he caught himself, the past would not repeat itself, Gandalf words echoing his thoughts.

"Trapped!" Gandalf cried, before he too grieved their delay and not having learn from the dwarves mistakes, but his voice changed as he added, "But I was not here then. We will see what—"

_Doom, doom_ came the drum-beat and the walls shook.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" Aragorn shouted and Faramir obeyed, moving to set against the western door at the same time as Gandalf called out a warning, "Wait a moment! Do not close it yet!"

He sprang forward to Faramir's side and drew himself to his full height. "Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin, Lord of Moria?" he thundered, and Faramir used the moment to look back into the room, catching sight of the four hobbits gathered behind Balin's tomb, Gimli and Legolas poised protectively in front of them. Aragorn was standing by the eastern door, listening for enemies coming from that direction.

The sound of hoarse laughter brought Faramir's attention back to the door. With a quick movement Gandalf stepped before the narrow opening of the door and thrust forward his staff. There was a dazzling flash that lit the chamber and the passage outside. For an instant the wizard looked out. Faramir cried out a warning just as arrows whined and whistled down the corridor as Gandalf sprang back.

"There are Orcs, very many of them," he said. "And some are large and evil: black Uruks of Mordor. For the moment they are hanging back, but there is something else there. A great cave-troll, I think, or more than one. There is no hope of escape that way."

Turning around, Faramir waited for Aragorn to bring upon them the horrible news that they were indeed trapped but his King's face was not anxious, "There is no sound outside here yet," he said. "The passage on this side plunges straight down a stair: it plainly does not lead back towards the hall."

Faramir understood, there was no need for flying blindly that way with pursuit just behind. "We need to do something that will delay them." He said from the door. Aragorn nodded grimly, as he felt for the edge of his sword "We will make them fear the Chamber of Mazarbul!"

The company had already drawn their swords when the first sound of feet had appeared down the corridor and they now retreated to the other side of the chamber just as heavy feet were heard in the corridor and Faramir and Aragorn flung themselves against the door; then wedged it with broken swords-blades.

There was a blow on the door that made it quiver; and then it began to grind slowly open, driving back the wedges. A huge arm and shoulder, with a dark skin and greenish scales, was thrust through the widening gap. Then a great, flat, toeless foot was forced through below. There was a dead silence outside.

Faramir moved backwards in the purpose of getting a better length for his shot. His bow was drawn; his arrow was set to the string ready to slay the creature. He could have wielded his sword but he preferred the bow. Aragorn leaped forward and hewed at the arm. Dark drops of blood purred from the wound at the same moment as Faramir saw Frodo jump to his side shouting "The Shire!" and stabbing at the hideous foot with Sting. There was a bellow and both arm and foot jerked backward, nearly wrenching Sting from Frodo's arm.

Faramir hurled himself against the door after Aragorn, both of them slamming it shut again.

"One for the Shire!" cried Aragorn. "The hobbits bite is deep!"

--


	14. Chapter 14

I can only apologize for not updating for over four months

I can only apologize for not updating for over four months. I promised that I will finish this story and I will, hopefully soon. I will also make greater efforts to update regularly.

* * *

There was a crash on the door, followed by crash after crash. Rams and hammers were beating against it. It cracked and swung back, and the opening grew suddenly wide. Arrows came whistling in, but struck the northern wall, and fell harmlessly to the floor. There was a horn-blast and a rush of feet and orcs one after another leaped into the chamber.

Legolas shot two through the throat and another two fell from Faramir's bow. Gimli hewed the legs from under another that had sprung up on Balin's tomb. Gandalf and Aragorn slew many. When thirteen had fallen the rest fled shrieking, leaving the defenders unharmed, as Faramir noted with relief, except for Sam who had a scratch along the scalp.

"Now is the time!" cried Gandalf, "Let us go, before the troll returns!"

Pippin and Merry rushed forward, followed closely by the others while Aragorn and Faramir stayed behind, covering their retreat. But even though they hurried, before the two hobbits had reached the stair outside a huge orc-chieftain, almost man-high, clad in black mail from head to foot, leaped into the chamber; behind him his followers clustered in the doorway.

Faramir had barely the time to glimpse the broad flat face, with eyes like coals and a red tongue, before with a thrust of his huge hide shield the orc had knocked his bow to the side and knocked him backwards. His head rang from the impact and he nearly lost his footing as he desperately watched the orc-chief diving under Aragorn's blow with the speed of a striking snake.

Gathering his wits, even if his head still pained him, Faramir raised his bow ready to slay the orc when it was already too late. Charging into the company the orc-chief had driven his spear straight at Frodo, catching his on the right side, hurling him against the wall, impaled. Sam, with a cry, hacked the spear-shaft, and it broke.

Fury and worry swirled in Faramir, even as he released his arrow, earning a howl of pain from the orc-chief, stopping him as he flung down the truncheon and wanting to pull his scimitar. As Faramir aimed anew, Andúril came down upon the orc-chief's helm. There was a flash like flame and helm burst asunder. The orc fell with cloven head. His followers fled howling, as Faramir and Aragorn turned to them.

"Now!" Gandalf shouted anew "Now is the last chance. Run for it!"

Aragorn picked up Frodo where he lay by the wall and made for the stair, pushing Merry and Pippin in front of him. The others followed; but Gimli had to be dragged away by Legolas: in spite of the peril he lingered by Balin's tomb; and Faramir, whose heart was heavy with dread, followed too. Still his mind was clear and he hauled the eastern door to, grinding up its hinges: it had great iron rings on either side, but could not be fastened.

"I am all right," he heard Frodo gasped from where Aragorn was carrying him; "I can walk. Put me down!"

For a moment relief flowed through him so strongly Faramir heard himself sigh as he hurried to regroup. Aragorn had obeyed the hobbits wish and had set him down but he too gave voice to his amazement.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried

"Not yet!" said Gandalf "But there is no time to wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stair! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

Faramir felt a prickle of indignation and was about to protest as his King was faster.

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" Aragorn said.

"Do as I say!" said Gandalf fiercely. "Swords are no more use here. Go!"

They complied and groped their way down a long flight of steps, and then looked back. The passage was lit by no shaft and was utterly dark; they could see nothing, except high above them the faint glimmer of the wizard's staff. The walls around them seemed to be trembling. Every now and again the drum-beats throbbed and rolled: _doom, doom._

Suddenly at the top of the stair there was a stab of white light. Then there was a dull rumble and a heavy thud. Gandalf came flying down the steps and fell to the ground in the midst of the Company.

Immediately they rushed over, worried and yet relieved to see him. "Well, well! That's over!" said the wizard struggling to his feet. Both Aragorn and Faramir helped steadying him but he brushed them aside.

"I have met my match and have nearly been destroyed. Don't stand here! Go on! You will have to do without light for a while: I am rather shaken. Go on! Go on!" he urged them, calling the dwarf by his side, marching forward. The rest followed, stumbling in the darkness, wondering what had happened.

There was no other sound of pursuit than the now muffled and distant _doom, doom_ of the drums. Neither tramp of feet, nor any voice. Gandalf took no turns, right or left, for the passage seemed to be going in the direction that he desired. Every now and again it descended a flight of steps, fifty or more to a lower level. At the moment that was their chief danger; for in the dark they could not see a descent, until they came on it and put their feet out into emptiness. Faramir had already numerous times felt the fingers of a hobbit clench in his clothing, yet he could not say whose as he could not distinguish any of his companions.

At the end of an hour they had gone a mile, or maybe a little more, and had descended many flights of stairs. There was still no sound of pursuit. Almost they began to hope they would escape and yet the dark taint of foreboding would not leave Faramir as they once again carefully felt their way down the seventh flight of stairs. At the bottom Gandalf halted.

"It is getting hot!" he gasped. "We ought to be down at least to the level of the Gates now. Soon I think we should look for a left-hand turn to take us east. I hope it is not far. I am very weary. I must rest here a moment, even if all the orcs spawned are after us."

Nobody spoke as Gimli carefully and gently took his arm and helped him down to a seat on the steps. Gathering together around the wizard, the Company took a moment of rest, staying shoulder to shoulder in uneasiness and fear of the unknown depths which lay ahead of them.

Faramir found himself shivering at Gandalf's account of the events which had played out on top of the stairs. It did not, nevertheless, shatter his trust in the wizard's strength and abilities. He listened to Frodo answering the summoning of his old friend and marvelled anew about the survival of the hobbit even if it seemed to him that Frodo spoke in laboured breaths.

Stepping slowly and carefully slightly to the side he called softly for the three other hobbits, asking and making sure they bore no injuries which would endanger them; his worries were high because of the cut Sam had received but the hobbit claimed it had stopped bleeding and was of no immediate danger. He trusted their word on it as they were still standing in darkness. After which he dared to enquire about Legolas and Gimli, staying courteous as to not insult them in hinting they were unable to defend themselves.

Finally he approached his King and whispered humbly, "My Lord, are you injured?"

Aragorn smiled in the darkness and it was lost to Faramir, "I am well, do not concern yourself with my wellbeing. What about you Faramir?"

Surprised to have the question returned onto him, Faramir answered that he bore no injuries and retreated.

They now went on again. Before long Gimli spoke. He had keen eyes in the dark. "I think," he said, "that there is a light ahead. But it is not daylight. It is red. What can it be?"

"_Ghâsh_!" Faramir heard Gandalf muttered, "I wonder if that is what they meant: that the lower levels are on fire? Still, we can only go on."

Soon the light became unmistakeable, and could be seen by all. It was flickering and glowing on the walls away down the passage before them. They could now see their way: in front the road sloped down swiftly, and some way ahead there stood a low archway; through it the growing light came. The air became very hot.

Upon Gandalf's sign they waited as the wizard went through the arch alone, just beyond the opening. Quickly he stepped back.

"There is some new devilry here devised for our welcome, no doubt." He told them, reassuring them that he knew where they were and which path they had to follow. Then he bade them to approach. They peered out. Before them was another cavernous hall. It was loftier and far longer than the one in which they had slept. They were near its eastern end; westward it ran away into darkness. Down the centre stalked a double line of towering pillars. Right across the floor, close to the feet of two huge pillars a great fissure had opened. Out of it a fierce red light came, and now and again flames licked at the brink and curled about the bases of the columns. Wisps of dark smoke wavered in the hot air.

"If we had come by the main road down from the upper halls, we should have been trapped here," Gandalf said. "Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit." Even as he spoke they heard again the drum-beat: _doom, doom, doom._ From the depth of the western end of the hall came cries and horn-calls.

"Now for the last race!" Gandalf rallied them. "If the sun is shining outside, we may still escape. After me!"

As they all ran across the smooth floor they heard the beat and echo of many hurrying feet behind. A shrill yell went up: they had been seen. An arrow whistled over their heads, along with the clashing of steel. Faramir felt a rush of hope: the Company was safe; the fire had cut them off. At the same time Gandalf called out a warning; the bridge was close but dangerously narrow.

Suddenly before them appeared a black chasm; the floor vanished and fell to an unknown depth. The outer door could only be reached by a slender bridge of stone, without kerb or rail, which spanned the chasm with one curving spring of fifty feet. An ancient defence of the Dwarves against any enemy: they could only pass across it in single file.

"Lead the way, Gimli!" Gandalf said as he halted by the brink with the other coming up in a pack behind him. "Pippin and Merry next. Straight on, and up the stair beyond the door!"

They ran, following his commands, Gimli leading the way, the four hobbits behind them, Legolas running just after with Aragorn and Faramir closing the line as Gandalf guarded the bridge as they crossed. Arrows fell among them. One struck Frodo and sprang back. Another pierced Gandalf's hat and stuck there like a black feather.

Ahead of them, Faramir saw Legolas turn and set an arrow to the string. The Elf drew, but his hand fell, and the arrow slipped to the ground. At the cry of dismay and fear which passed the elf's lips, Faramir turned around.

Two great trolls appeared; they bore great slabs of stone, and flung them down to serve as gangways over the fire. But it was not the trolls that had filled the Elf with terror. The ranks of the orcs had opened, and they crowded away, as if they themselves were afraid. Something was coming up behind them. What it was could not be seen: it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and to go before it.

"Ai! Ai!" wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"

It came to the edge of the fire and the light faded as if a cloud had bent over it. Then with a rush it leaped across the fissure. The flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs.

"Durin's Bane!" Gimli cried, staring with wide eyes even as he let his axe fall and covered his face.

Faramir watched in terror, his own fears accentuated by the cries of his companions. He knew of Balrogs, the demons of the old world, yet the sight before him had yet to be told to the men of Gondor. But he fought for control; he would not fall prey to the desire of surrendering to await death. He moved to stand between the terrified hobbits and the path across the bridge, at the same time, covering the Elf and Dwarf.

"Over the bridge!" cried Gandalf, recalling his strength. "Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. I must hold the narrow way. Fly!"

Aragorn and Faramir did not heed the command, but still held their ground, side by side, Aragorn having joined Faramir behind Gandalf at the far end of the bridge.

For a short moment Faramir looked over his shoulder and saw that the others had halted, just within the doorway at the hall's end, and turned, unable to leave their leader to face the enemy alone.

Then Gandalf spoke and he turned his head away again, to face the Balrog along with his King and the wizard.

"You cannot pass," the wizard spoke, in his voice a faint echo of his own power, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadows!"

From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming.

Glamdring glittered white in answer.

There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog flew back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.

Even as Gandalf's voice rose again, firm and steady, Faramir was invaded by a sense of dread and his sword rose in his hand as he stepped forward, just as with a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge.

"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn, and ran back along the bridge. "_Elendil_!" He shouted, "I am with you Gandalf!"

And Faramir was leaping behind him, echoing his cry with his own "Gondor!" as he ran behind his King.

At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying around he smote the bridge before him. The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness.

Faramir and Aragorn halted, gazing in wonder as with a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. Even as they started to walk towards Gandalf, the same cry of warning and horror escaped from their throats; even as it fell the Balrog swung its whip, and the thongs lashed out. They curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasping vainly at the stone.

Looking up in his struggles, he saw Aragorn and Faramir rushing anew towards him, despair and fear etched out on their features. "Fly, you fools!" he cried, and slid into the abyss.

* * *

Till the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The fires went out, and the blank darkness fell. The Company stood rooted with horror, staring into the pit. Faramir could not look away as his eyes were still gazing into the endless abyss, still searching for the light of the secret fire, the flame of Anor which had blazed on top of Gandalf's staff. Yet nothing but shadows gazed back at him and continuously his eyes wandered back and forth, still searching.

Then a strong grip fell upon his arm and pulled him away forcefully. Faramir could hear the cracking of the bridge behind him and found his feet moving as he was wrench from his position and the danger by his king.

They reached the others, and as Faramir gazed at them he saw the same desperate search in their eyes, the same denying that he felt. He nearly turned anew, to see once more, to be sure that there had been a bridge, that Gandalf was gone. But the grip on his arm tightened and Aragorn roused them with a cry.

"Come! I will lead you now! We must obey his last command. Follow me!" With those words he jumped onto the stairs, leading them as he had said and they stumbled behind him, pulled out of their trance by his words and movement.

As they ran, Faramir at the rear, he could hear the weeping sounds of the hobbits in front of him. Even the drums, which still echoed around them, were no longer menacing but rolled mournfully and slow from the depth behind them.

Light began to pierce through the darkness, great shafts across the roof. Swifter and swifter they ran, fleeing across a great hall illuminated by the light rays. It was when they cut through the broken doors, that suddenly the Great Gates stood open before them, blazing in daylight.

There was a guard of orcs behind the great door-post, but the gates were shattered and cast down. Faramir heard and saw as Aragorn slew the captain that stood in their path, and how the rest flew in terror. None of the Company spared them a thought or glance.

Running, they passed the Gates; sprang down the age worn steps, which marked the threshold of Moria. Thus, at last, they reached the free sky, felt the wind on their faces and yet, they ran on. Only when the distance between them and the Gates was further than an arrow could fly did they come to a standstill.

The noon shadow of the Misty Mountains was cast onto Dimrill Dale, eastward gleamed a golden shine, hazed only by a few white clouds which were high up. Behind them the archway of the Gates lay in the gloom of the mountains shadow. As they gazed upon it, a thin black smoke trailed out. The deep earth-rolling echo of the drums still reached them, but nothing came.

At last grief overcame them.

Faramir stood at first, side by side with his King in silence. He did not cry, not yet. He was a soldier first and he knew that it would only take nightfall for the orcs to come crawling out of the depth of Moria once more. He would mourn for Gandalf once the danger passed, when the Company was on safe grounds, even if that demanded that his own grief was to be kept away for days. Duty came first. Yet even that knowledge was not powerful enough to bring to break the deep mourning of the others.

Therefore he waited, staying by his king. At last, the silence was broken:

"Alas! I fear we cannot stay here longer." Aragorn said.

Looking back towards the mountains he raised his sword in a last gesture of respect and grief and spoke his farewell before turning to the Company and urged back on their feet. If Gandalf had been their hope, then they would run without hope.

They went, walking on the winding track before them, a shadow of its former glory when it had served as a great paved way to the Kingdom of dwarves, still lingering. As at an eastward bend the dark waters of Mirrormere appeared, Gimli gave a cry.

"That is Durin's Stone! I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!"

"Be swift then!" Aragorn granted him his wish and the dwarf sprinted ahead calling out to Frodo to come along. And Faramir, pushed by a sudden great curiosity, request permission to go as well which was also granted. He caught up easily with the two hobbits as Sam had trailed behind the Ringbearer.

A single column stood broken besides the waters, crackled by weather, the runes erased by rain, sand and wind. They gathered there and Gimli spoke to them. During had gazed here onto the depth of Mirrormere for the first time.

"Let us look ourselves once, ere we go!" Gimli said.

The beauty of Durin's Crown was such that when they had ran hurriedly to catch up upon the road again, none spoke of it.

They walked quickly, passing the icy yet crystal clear spring of the Silverlode, further south towards the valley in direction of the golden lower lands. Aragorn was leading them at a great pace as they need the greatest distance possible between them and the dark entrance into the mines.

It was only when Legolas called out that Faramir, along with Aragorn that they realized how far both Frodo and Sam had fallen behind and they hurried back for them.

"I am sorry, Frodo!" Aragorn cried, full of concern. "So much happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I have forgotten that you were hurt. You should have spoken."

Slowing down he took the hobbit upon his back with Faramir hurrying to help Sam onto his. Joining the others, they saw that the two other hobbits were tired too, the Company having not eaten in the morning and running since they woke.

"Come now!" Aragorn said kindly, "A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a while. There I will do what I can for you."

Soon afterwards they came upon stream which added its bubbling waters to the Silverlode. Their combined waters were plunging over a fall of green-hued stones. Fir-trees boarded its shores, short and bent. At the bottom there was a level space through which the stream flowed noisily over shining pebbles. Here they rested. Already the sun was westening, as it was now three hours pass noon.

A fire was kindled by Gimli and the younger hobbits while Aragorn tended to the wounds of the two hobbits. It was with relief that he announced Sam's cut was not poisoned and told the hobbit to bathe it in the heated water.

Gently, despite Frodo's protest; he stripped off the old jacket and tunic, gasping suddenly in surprise causing his companions to look at him worriedly. Yet Aragorn laughed and showed them. The silver coat shimmered before their eyes, like the light upon a rippling sea. Faramir heard his own gasp at the sight as Aragorn gently took it off and held it up.

"Mithril! A mithril-coat!" he breathed as the rest exclaimed along with him. It was, as he learned, one which had been given by the dwarf king Thorin to the old hobbit Bilbo whom had passed it on to his nephew as it seemed. Beyond saving his life the mithril coat had not prevented Frodo from bruises, and there was a dark one which stretched upon his right side and breast.

Food was prepared a pungent fragrance filled the dell, coming from the water Aragorn was using to bath the wounds, and all those who stooped over the steaming water felt refreshed and strengthened.

"Athelas," he told Faramir upon his questioning, "it is dry and has lost some of its property yet it is still of great value in matters of healing."

Faramir heard his King advise Frodo to wear the coat always unless he was in a place where it was safe. He was relieved that should everything else fail, the hobbit would have one last protection, well hidden and life saving.

When the Company had eaten they moved on, putting out the fire and hiding the traces of their passage. They had not brought much distance between their resting spot and their currently location as the sun already begun to set behind the westward heights and the shadows lengthened. Three more hours they moved forward, then it was dark: night had fallen.

Faramir would turn to check upon Frodo who was walking at the rear with Gimli and he saw that the hobbit had his sword out. Thankfully the blade was dull, no orcs were near.

The night-wind blew from the valley down, a wide grey shadow loomed over them and the sound of an endless rustle of leaves reached them. Faramir would have shivered if it had not been for the elf gladden cry:

"Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood."

Tall trees, arched over the road and stream ahead of them, into the night. The starlight gave their stems a grey shade and their quivering leaves a hint of fallow gold.

"Lothlórien!" Aragorn echoed the cry, "Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees!"

Faramir heard Gimli wondering if truly elves still dwelled in those parts of Middle Earth yet he failed to feel at ease when both Legolas and Aragorn assured the dwarf of this fact. When his King moved forward, Faramir lingered uncertain.

"My Lord," he called out, "are we to take this path?"

"This there reason why we shouldn't?" said Aragorn.

"My Lord, there is no doubt in you and Lord Greenleaf about this path which lies ahead of us. Yet the same cannot be said of me. Words have reached Gondor that it is perilous lands with tremendous power residing there, and that none may walk in to come out unchanged." He chose his words carefully, as he meant no offense. Nor did he wish to question to choice of his King. It would be a folly to base his concerns on petty rumors from the streets of Minas Tirith and the fire camps but even Gandalf had spoken of the power that lived in the Golden Woods.

"You chose your words wisely, as unchanged is true." Aragorn answered calmly, "But the words spoken in Gondor are lies if they speak of evil in Lothórien. Power yes, peril too but only to those who bear evil with them."

Faramir bowed his head and spoke no more while they marched into the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for the long wait; it took me a while to be sure how I wanted to continue this story. As a side warning, I jumped a few scenes as it would have taken too long to elaborate them all.

It was dark; deep night having fallen upon the woods in which they now walked. Yet they had not gone more than a mile into the forest that they came upon another stream flowing down swiftly from the tree-clad slopes towards the mountains. They had heard it before they saw it, now still they heard more than saw it splashing over a fall away among the shadows on their right. The waters were dark and hurrying as it joined the Silverlode in a swirl of dim pools among the roots of trees.

"Here is Nimrodel!" Legolas exclaimed while the Company stood before its shore uncertain, "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls." He urged them to follow his example and to bathe their feet in its stream.

One by one they climbed down and did as the elf bade them. Faramir walked slowly into the waters. It was cool through his clothing and cold onto his feet yet it was clean. It eased his tired limbs and lightened some of the burden which rested upon his shoulders. When he had crossed he felt as if the stain upon him and the weariness had been washed away and he was glad.

They sat and rested and ate a little food; and Legolas told them tales of Lothlórien that the Elves of Mirkwood still kept in their hearts. He sang them the song of Nimrodel, the maiden which had given her name and her voice to the stream. He told of the tale of how Nimrodel was lost in the passes of the White Mountains and Amroth, Nimrodel beloved who still waited for her by the sea.

While he spoke Faramir gazed at the flowing waters and listened to its voice singing out to them. He knew then, as sometimes the knowledge was bestowed upon him, that none of them would ever seat near Nimrodel again nor would their ears catch the sounds of the elven maid voice. Dread overcame him, bringing back the burden of sorrow which had been lightened and he rose calling out to the others.

"Let us make haste, we have sat here already longer than is wise."

Aragorn looked up at him, holding his gaze for a moment before nodding and rising. "We shall follow the counsel of Gimli. Let us do as the Galadhrum and seek refuge in the tree-tops if we can. Building a house shall be beyond us but it would grant us safety."

---------

"Go now!" said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

The Company went, walking slowly, still dazed from the Lady's gaze and beauty. The Elves spread for them a pavilion among the tress near the fountain, and in it they laid soft couches. For a little while the Company just sat and lied there. Then they spoke. They talked of their night before, of their day's journey, and of the Lord and the Lady. They did not mention the days before that, as grief hung still too heavily upon their minds.

Faramir listened more than he talked, as the hobbits exchanged their impressions of the Lady Galadriel. He too, had been offered what his heart desired in his mind, yet sadly there had been no peace involved. He had been born under Mordor's everlasting shadow and he had grown up seeing it stretch further and closer to his home. Peace seemed to have vanished, taking hope with her.

His heart was troubled. Since more than three months now had he left his home behind. While he hadn't dared hope for any news from his homeland, it still weighted heavily upon his mind and his heart. For now two paths lay open before him, a choice in which before he had been able to relay upon Gandalf. He had meant to follow his King to Gondor and be of any help possible there. Yet now that Aragorn was leading the Company, none knew what was to happen. Would his King still turn towards Gondor or towards Mount Doom?

Further his thoughts turned to himself. Would he follow his King into Mordor? He longed to gaze at the White City one last time and to fight under its flying banner, but who knew where his path would lead him. Even the Lady had left him a choice, not an order, even less advice.

Nights and days passed in the fair Lothlórien, how many none could truly say. One evening both Sam and Frodo failed to come back at to their camp, and while he knew no danger could bypass the borders of Lórien, Faramir still rose to search for them.

There had been no need as he saw them nearly immediately, Frodo walking a step behind Sam, his head bowed in thought. Faramir knew then that it was time to leave the green grass and trees of Lothlórien and turn again towards their journey.

---------

Ten days ago they had departed. None of the Company had risen to the offer of the Lady to stay in Lórien; all choosing to continue, where to still undefined. Amon Lhaw lay upon the left side while Amon Hen onto their right. They could go no further without choice between the east-way and the west. The last stage of the Quest was before them.

Night fell, allowing them to rest, followed by the rise of the sun, at first low in the east before it rose high and clear above them. When they had eaten Aragorn called the Company together. The topic which he addressed had been heavy upon them all, ever since the Lady's words. When Aragorn had spoken silence befell them. Not only had they been placed before a choice, time was working against them. Their decision should come fast.

Finally, Aragorn turned to Frodo. They all understood that this was the Ringbearer's choice and nobody else's. As Aragorn spoke the rest gazed at the seated hobbit, kindness, pity, and worry reflecting upon their faces. All wondered at the path Frodo would settle for.

He did not answered at once and when he spoke it was slowly and wearily, "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

Aragorn gave him the hour demanded and all of the Company took their eyes off the Ringbearer, conscious that it was an unfairly placed burden if a necessary one. Presently Frodo got up and walked away, passing out of sight in the trees at the foot of Amon Hen.

The others remained where they were, some standing and pacing while most sat. Slowly though, they gathered in a circle, at first avoiding to speak then. Then, attempting to ease their minds, they questioned Faramir and Aragorn about the realm of Gondor. It was a wane effort; soon their words turned around and came back to the matter at hand.

Listening with growing unease as the others offered their interpretation; Faramir could do little to help. There was no doubt in him that there was no hope left in Minas Tirith. The Ring would bring destruction among the men not salvation. Its powers were darker than most would believe and if the wisest of Middle Earth wished to see it destroyed then there were reasons behind such judgment. Yet not all would listen to the words spoken of an Elfen Lord in Imladris and those of a wizard rumored to bring ill news in already ill times.

It was as Sam suddenly spoke up that all of their attention gathered. His words ran true. If anything stood between Frodo and his decision, it was fear.

Away in the middle of trees, not completely aware of the discussion being held, yet not oblivious to it either Frodo sat. His eyes gazed straight ahead while seeing nothing. His mind was in Imladris alongside Bilbo, in the Shire, at Gandalf's side. No true comfort came from those memories though; there was no hidden clue, nor message. There truly was only one way. He would go to Mordor. Alone.

Yet he did not move. Fear had him rooted. Once he stood it would be the end of the Company. He would not burden anyone else with his task. How could he walk back to the others and tell them his decision? They had walked with him, fought alongside each other for him. Beyond the fear of the Ring, of Mordor, of Sauron and the forces he commanded, there lingered another deeper, darker fear.

The Ring. Always so heavy upon its chain, it was a constant beautiful reminder of his own weakness and the weakness of the men around him. It would not ceases to attempt luring one of his companions into its grasp. Who could truly say what powers it would develop back under the shadow of its true master?

Frodo knew he would go alone. Alone, into Mordor.


End file.
